Look Into My Eyes… My Bloodshot Eyes
by VanishRain
Summary: Brennan has been spending the nights at the bar getting plastered beyond belief then waiting for her knight in shining armor to save her. Will she tell him the reasons why or will he always wonder if he was good enough?
1. Chapter 1

"No… no… shhh…" Brennan giggled as she fumbled around in her purse, "I am dialing… now shh…" she plopped the phone before her and began pressing down on the keys. "Wait… this isn't working…"

"Temperance, I can take you home… really it is no problem." A younger man placed his hand on her shoulder possessively.

"No... Jake… Bill… Ben…" Brennan slurred, "I just need to get my phone to work." She tried to dial once more then gave up, thrust the phone across the table, "I think it is broken."

"First… my name is Andrew" The man smiled, "and the phone is locked and upside down."

He glanced around the room then sighed; she was many, many beers past gone. Many.

"Did you come here with anyone?"

Brennan suddenly burst into fits of giggles followed by berating him with her fingers.

"No silly, I'm not with…" She giggled, "a man."

"Well surely you came here with friends. A woman such as yourself doesn't just show up at this club on a Friday… alone."

Brennan's giggling suddenly ceased as he scanned the room once more, looking for any signs of her friends.

"I… I did." She stuttered.

"You did what, baby?" Andrew asked, stroking his finger along the fray of her short skirt. Normally he was not one to pick up a clearly intoxicated woman at a club but with this beauty before him he was hard pressed to resist any of her advances.

"I came here alone." She mumbled softly into the empty glasses around her.

She looked up at him once then quickly turned, wobbling as she slid off her stool and into the Andrew's lap.

"You're cute." She giggled as her face turned a bright red hue.

"You're not so bad yourself, Temperance." Andrew smiled down at her, leaning into her red, plump lips.

As soon as it registered in Brennan's mind exactly what was happening she instantly sat up and attempted to step off the stool. Instead of making the graceful exit she had intended, the heel of her shoe became mangled with the foot rail causing her to stumble off the stool and come crashing down in a heap.

"Temperance! Temperance!" Andrew rushed to her aid, "Are you okay?"

Brennan just looked up and giggled.

"Temperance… Temperance… can you hear me?" He attempt wrap his arms around her, cradling her head and the bump that was now forming.

"Bones." Brennan glared, "I am Bones." She shoved off him, leaning against the rail.

"Woah, lady." Andrew leaned back, "Clearly you are drunk and…"

Before Andrew could finish his sentence Brennan had climbed up the stool and was flailing across the table at her phone.

"Get it." Brennan whined as soon as Andrew stood.

"Sorry lady with that attitude you are on your own." Andrew smiled smugly at the conundrum Brennan was facing, "And to think… I was going to let you sleep with me."

"Get it… please?" Brennan whined.

"Or what?" Andrew chuckled, crossing his arms in determination.

"I'll hurt you." Brennan laughed.

"Ha! First you are a woman and secondly… you are drunk. You don't stand a chance but if you want to scrap…"

Brennan reared her fist back as soon as the bouncer approached, bumping him with her shoulder.

"Any problems here?" The big, burly man glared at Andrew.

"Nope, no problem here." Andrew smiled, placing his hand on Brennan's.

"And Dr. Brennan?" The bouncer smiled at the woman who had turned from a regular to his confidant. Every night would end the same and even if she was drunk, she was always a good listener and not too bad to look at either.

"He won't give me my phone… Scott." Brennan smiled, turning to the bouncer.

"Sir, I will ask you politely to leave or…"

"Or what? You cannot kick me out of her for not giving her the phone! I paid my tab and cover." Andrew got in the bouncer's face.

"Oh I can kick you out for endangering the health of this wonderful lady here… or anything I see fit."

"I was just going to take her home…" Andrew relented.

"And we all know exactly what you were going to do." Brennan leaned up, whispering into the bouncer's ear causing him to smile wide, "Take advantage of a clearly intoxicated woman."

Andrew just let out a groan and left, clearly he was going home alone tonight. The night was still young, he thought, maybe another club would have easier prey.

"So that is what he was going to do to me?" Brennan looked up into the bouncer's assuring eyes.

"That is what they try to do, every night Dr. Brennan." He smiled, "You're hot."

"You're just saying that…" Brennan giggled.

"So the same?" He reached across the table, unlocking and dialing before she replied. He already knew the answer.

She just nodded, grinning widely.

He handed the phone back to her and smiled once more before leaving.

"I will be watching you until he gets here; you better stay seated… and drink that water." He said sternly. As soon as she turned he had disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

"Hello? Anyone there?" A groggy, familiar voice finally brought her back to phone affixed to her ear.

"Bo… Booth… I…" Brennan slurred.

"Bones, I will be there in ten."

And in exactly ten minutes Booth came strolling in the club and everyone froze. It was not every day an attractive man such as himself came into the club in Metallica PJ pants, running shoes and nothing else. As he made his way through the crowd and to the barkeep, his stride increased as stray fingers graced his skin.

"She's right over there dude," The barkeep nodded to his left, "And she is pretty gone."

Booth smiled lightly then practically ran to the woman who was collapsed on the table.

"Bones! You okay?" He ran to her side, running his hands down the sides of her top.

She flinched as the heat from his fingers burned her skin under her thin fabric.

"Booth!" She grinned, "How did you know I was here? I think I am a bit drunk…"

"You called, remember?" He grinned at her lack of abandon. She was quite cute in this state.

She was silent for a few seconds before throwing herself off the chair at him.

"Booth!"

"Looks like it is time for someone to go home." He chuckled huskily as her body hovered slightly over his hips.

She just nodded, snuggling up to his warm, damp skin.

"We got everything?" He scanned the table, throwing her coat over her shoulder to shield them both from the bitter winter winds.

He walked gingerly through the club, making sure no wondering hands touched the somber heap of a woman in his arms.

"See ya Matt." Booth nodded toward the bouncer as he swiftly made it across the parking lot to his SUV with the passenger door wide open.

"As always, Seels." Matt laughed, "Until next week!"

He slung her into the seat and attempted to step back but her grip on him was firm. She was not going to budge.

"Bones… I gotta buckle you in so I can take you home." He tried to pry his body from her grasp.

"But…" She whined lightly.

"Fine…" He smiled, he knew exactly what to do, "You can stay at my place but Parker is there so you have to be good."

Brennan smiled and instantly released her grasp.

He buckled her in then pushed a few stray hairs from her forehead but when he placed his lips on her skin he felt her whimper in pain. He instantly flicked on the light to find a bright red bump beginning to form.

"What did you do, Bones?" He ran his finger over her delicate, red skin.

"I… fell…" She giggled, "those stools need to stay in place."

"I am sure they do." He grinned; she was absolutely adorable when she was drunk. He slowly slipped into the driver side and turned the car on then his eyes were drawn back to the bump on her forehead and his fear of what she had done. "Why don't we get that looked at?" He glanced down at the clock and knew the emergency room was going to be packed but knew his worry would get the better of him otherwise.

She just nodded, pressing her face against the cool window.

As soon as he pulled onto the street she began mumbling.

"What was that, Bones?" He smiled, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I love you…" She turned to him and half grinned.

"Oh, you do, do you?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing light circles.

Every Friday this had become their routine and she had always said the exact same thing only to not remember the next day. He thought it was cute, shocking and terrifying all rolled into one. Well except tonight… tonight was different. Tonight things would change.

"Yeah, I do." She giggled, blushing, "Do you want to know why?" She turned to him, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

They had made it halfway down the street before Brennan once again began to stir, disrupting the once silent cabin.

"Boooooth…" Brennan whined.

"Yes, Bones?" Booth spoke hesitantly, trying to defuse whatever onslaught of reasons that were bound to follow.

"Do you love me?" She spoke coyly, attempting to hide the bright red hue.

In the five years of their partnership this was something he was sure would never come out of her lips. He had planned for everything else, every other possible outcome but this… he was scared, way beyond scared, he was terrified.

As Booth's mind began to look for anything that would pacify the mess next to him she began to giggle.

"Wha… what?" His voice broke as he felt nimble fingers slowly descend down his shoulder.

"I'll just… I… reasons, you need reasons." She slurred.

His eyes quickly turned to the woman next to him and went wide, "You have… reasons?"

Of course she had reasons. The woman had reasons for everything. She was able to define and rationalize everything in her own little world. Everything… including him. He was part of her little world, and he loved it.

She instantly jerked her fingers back and his cool skin began to burn, forming bright red marks all over his tan skin.

"One…" She held up three fingers then frowned. She dropped both of her hands in a heap on her lap, "One…" She drew the hands back up, this time holding up two fingers, "Booth…."

"Yes…. Ba… Bones?" He bit his tongue as lack of inhibitions had begun to slowly radiate the cabin.

"I think my fingers are broken." She turned to him and frowned, "Are your fingers broken?" She began to pout, just as a small curly haired boy had done earlier in the day.

"Parker!" Booth mumbled as he shot up and lunged at the console. As soon as he pulled on the side of the street, he feverously began to dial, laughing lightly at the site next to him.

"Hey Ang…. I know I said ten minutes but…" He turned to his side and tried to stifle the onslaught of giggles that were forming at the fingertips on his sides, "I have to take Bones to the hospital." He lightly grabbed Bones' wrists, holding them above her head before he continued, "No, no. It isn't much. She just fell and has a bump on her head and I just…. ohhhhh." He moaned lightly into the phone.

Soon his eyes were closing at the warm tongue that was now pressed up against his skin. He knew she was drunk and this was beyond inappropriate but it felt so good. If she would not remember it in the morning, what could it harm? Who was he kidding? He was a man who had not had sex or any type of physical relationship in three years… man it had been too long, and he had an absolutely stunning woman confess she loved him then flirt with him. What straight man could ignore those advances?

In his heart of hearts he knew only one thing was true; if it was any other woman he would have kicked her to the curb as fast as he could punt but with Brennan things were different. He would do anything for that woman. He had proved it on multiple occasions but it still blew his mind how much he could care for one single woman. Sure he had loved before but this was mind blowing, death defying, soul mate type of love. And that absolutely, without a doubt terrified any butterflies from his stomach as his heart ached from the deep pounding in his chest every time she was around.

"Booth?" A weak voice whispered meekly.

His eyes slowly rolled open and dropped down to find red-rimmed bright blue orbs staring into his soul.

He just nodded, cupping her face and releasing her hands.

"I… I shouldn't have done that." She quickly turned away, curling up into a ball on the seat, "I just love you and I shouldn't… I shouldn't force you into more than partners." She mumbled, "I'm sorry." She choked out as she began to lightly shake, letting the tears slowly flow down her checks.

The sobering confession ripped right through his soul and into the deep recesses of his mind. She loved him. She loved him more than any rational or scientific reasoning. She loved him… for him. And what was his response?

He just nodded as he pulled back onto the empty street. He glanced down at the phone he was still lightly clenching and sighed, Angela had hung up on him. He pushed the messages button and retrieved the single text message in his inbox.

"The SUV has been waiting too. ;) Just be careful… and tell her you love her. Parker and I will be waiting for details."

He smiled as he flipped the phone shut and let out a light sigh. He had the perfect opportunity to confess his true feelings for her and what did he do? He ran, sure it wasn't physically but mentally he ran as far as he could away from his true feelings. Everyone had always chastised her for running away from him but he had done the same thing. If she had admitted her feelings without the world exploding, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Hey Bones…" He whispered, placing his hand on hers.

Silence soon filled the cabin as sorrow started to set in. With all she had done and the way he had treated her, he knew he deserved this. But right as he reached for the knob to turn on the radio, the once barely auditable snoring had increased in volume until it radiated every inch of that cabin. He quickly put his hand down and smile, that noise was better to him than any love song could ever be.

He hummed along as the light snoring lulled him into a deep peace; he knew for at least that moment that it was finally okay to be happy with the fact that the woman of his dreams just might love him too.

After ten minutes of driving in circles in the emergency room parking structure he finally found a parking spot and it was just his luck that the spot was as far away from the entrance as possible. He glanced down at the very thin fabric he was wearing and sighed, it would be at least a two hour wait and his attire was clearly not correct for the event. He unbuckled and crawled to the back of the SUV, looking for a change in clothes. All he could retrieve was about a thousand toys and two hoodies with 'Jeffersonian' printed clearly over the chest. He shrugged; at least people would know she belonged with him if they matched.

He slipped his hoodie on before stepping into the bitter cold. The cold wind whipped around as he popped open the passenger door. He attempted to shield Brennan from the bone chilling cold but that involved pressing his body against her cool, clammy body, making placing the hoodie on her unsuccessful. He settled for slipping it on quickly then cradling her body to his. As the snow crunched under his feet and winds howled he was sure she was to wake but the woman didn't even flinch.

As soon as the doors slid open he let out a sigh, it was packed… very packed, they would be lucky to find just one seat. With a groan, he carried her up to the front desk to retrieve admittance papers.

"Is the woman… in your arms… dead?" A young blonde behind the desk before handing over the papers. Just then Brennan slightly stirred, mumbling "Mine!" before falling fast asleep. The young woman just placed the clipboard on Brennan as Booth turned and walked around the waiting room looking for a spot. He finally found one between two very sickly children and man looking as though he was on his deathbed, tonight was not going to be the good night he expected.

He set Brennan down on the chair and knelt in front of her, feverously scribbling on the papers. After two hours and what felt like a lifetime of writing he had finally finished filling out all the paperwork and with a few non-committal grunts from Brennan he hadn't done half bad.

He set the papers before the receptionist and smiled, "Can we be seen now?" He spat out as he leaned on the counter and yawned.

She eyed him once and smiled, "It will be another hour, sir."

"What? We have been here for two hours and for what… to wait?" He groaned, glancing back at the sleeping mass behind him, "Don't touch her!" He barked at the children slowly creeping up toward her.

"You see sir, we have a procedure we must attend to and…"

"I am a special agent… FBI special agent and Dr. Brennan needs…." He slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Dr. Brennan as in… the great… fantastic… writer?" The woman beamed with glee.

"Yeah." He smiled, "That exact one."

"The doctor will see her in five." The woman smiled at Booth, resuming shuffling papers on her desk.

Exactly five minutes later, Brennan's name was called and she clung to Booth.

"Dr. Brennan…." The woman slowly approached, "the doctor will see you now."

"Booth," She murmured, "Booth… go with me."

"On the paperwork it says she is single but if you two were married…"

"Just her partner," He flinched at the words.

"Oh," the woman shook her head, "then she will have to come with me… alone."

"Booth!" Brennan screamed once more, throwing her body on his. "Booth…. Boooootttthhh…." She practically groveled.

"Just give us a moment, okay?" Booth turned to the woman and smiled.

The woman nodded and quickly walked to the door, those two really were a site she thought as she watched him bicker with a clearly drunk woman.

"Come on Bones… you gotta go." He tried to pull her up but she wouldn't budge, "For me?"

Her eyes suddenly shot up and she smiled.

"For you… what?" She purred, leaning into him and slowly trailing her finger around his check.

"Go in and get checked out." He looked down, trailing his finger around the fray of her hoodie, "You know how I get about you… I worry."

"Fine," She spit, leaning into him. "Can I at least get a kiss?" She slightly slurred but quickly recovered.

His eyes suddenly shot up and went wide. Was she asking him to… kiss her? Before he could form a response he felt her lips on his and once his eyes opened, he turned to see her trotting off toward the door. She turned and winked at him once before disappearing through the door, a knowing grin printed clearly across her face.

As soon as Booth slumped into the now vacant chair, the door to the patient rooms opened once more.

"Special Agent" The woman looked down at the paper before her, "Seeley Booth?"

"Yeah? That's me." Booth stood, watching the woman rub the new, bright red palm print on her check.

"Follow me." She nodded, twirling around back toward the door, "Dr. Brennan is very adamant about seeing you this evening and has made it clear only you will do." She spoke, escorting him down the hall.

Oh dear, what had she done now, he thought to himself as he slowly made it to her door. If the marks on the receptionist were any indication of how the night was going to precede, it was going to be a very long night indeed.

"Whatever she did… I'm sorry." He flashed a smile the receptionist's way, "You see she is just drunk and…"

The woman lightly flinched then sighed.

"If you say so." She pushed the door open, slowly stepping out of his way, "I just don't want to be the one on her bad side… this Payton woman."

Before Booth could respond he came crashing down in a heap just inside the office door.

"Booth!" Brennan beamed, slipping her finger under his hoodie and rubbing his defined features. "You know we have some time… and privacy." She smirked.

"About that Bones… we need to talk…"


	3. Chapter 3

"But Booooottthhh" Brennan whined as her hands were gently placed at her side. "You take all the fun out of…everything. Talking is boring. I want action!" She giggled, trying to release her wrists from his grasp.

"Bones, you just can't do that kind of stuff." Booth laughed lightly as long, slender fingers danced across his arms. "We are in a hospital and people-"

"Ma'am if you would please… oh… sorry sir, I can see that you two are busy… I can come back later." A nurse opened the door and blushed at the site before her. "I just need your girlfriend to change but I see you are already working on that." She winked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Booth slid Brennan off his body, propping her up against the wall before standing, "We are just partners. She is not normally like this, she is just drunk…"

"Booth… you don't love me?" Brennan looked up at the two before her as sorrow washed over her face, "I could show you my adept skills in the bedroom if you require certain criteria." She beamed.

"Bones!" Booth shrieked as he glared at the pitiful woman before him. He knew she was just drunk and wouldn't remember anything in the morning but the hospital was not a place to discuss their future, especially as far gone as she was. "We will discuss this later." He said sternly before turning back to the nurse.

"In the bed?" Brennan's eyes fluttered open as her bright blue eyes began to twinkle. "Wait… yours or mine? I do like blue…"

Booth just turned back and glared but he could not help the smile forming around his lips. As much as he hated how the night had started, he only had himself to blame for the predicament he was in. He had ample opportunities to stop this façade for weeks now but instead of being the man he knew he needed to be, he decided to play it safe and only be the man he thought she wanted. When did he become such a chicken?

"Oh yes, very drunk. That partner of yours" the nurse emphasized the word partner with a quick knowing grin before resuming, "she is the talk of the hospital." The woman smiled sweetly at Booth, placing the garment in his hands, "If you would please have her put this on before the doctor arrives that would be wonderful. Then come back to the desk to sign the last bit of paperwork." The woman winked at Booth before strutting to exit the increasingly small room. The wink was all but lost on Booth but even in Brennan's inebriated state she knew when someone was flirting with her man.

"Hey lady," Brennan slurred, lunging at the woman but falling at Booth's feet. "He's my partner."

The nurse just laughed as she swiftly exited the room, "Of course he is, sweetie."

As the door slammed in Brennan's face she began to slowly whimper.

"Bones… Bones… what is wrong?" Booth knelt down to Brennan and began rubbing circles on her back, causing the tears to slowly cease.

"You are... my partner… right?" Brennan choked out, refusing to look up from her palms.

"Of course I am, Bones. I will always been your partner, okay. You have nothing to worry about." He tried to soothe her but the fingers that he started to feel roaming his body awakened a need deep down that he did not have control to keep at bay.

"Now if you would please put this on…" Booth set the gown before Brennan, hoping to leave the room unscathed.

"How about you help me?" Brennan slurred, tugging at the very little clothing covering her skin.

"Uh…" Booth's voice cracked as ivory began to slowly mix with the navy covering her skin.

"I gotta go… get… uh… sign… something…" He mumbled as he backed up against the door, exiting as fast as the door would open.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Booth knew he had made a mistake. All she needed was help changing and he had turned it into a much bigger deal. She was his partner and if he needed to help her, then that is what he needed to do. She was clearly as drunk as he had ever seen her and was only asking for help, right?

Even though he had always hoped that she had returned his love, a deep resentment had always filled his heart. He would never be good enough to be the only one. Sure he had always known he was one of many men that filled Dr. Brennan's life with happiness; he longed to be the only one to prove to her that the world is not a scary place as he knew she felt was. She could have denied it all she wanted but one thing that woman was never good at was hiding things from hi, and he knew her heart, she felt scared and alone.

Soon his eyes fluttered open to find himself standing in front of the nurse's station.

"Sir… sir…" A nurse interjected as she watched the shell of the man, who moments earlier was so full of life, sway before her in deep confliction, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Booth mumbled, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"I just need you to sign the admittance forms here… and here…" She pointed and Booth scribbled, refusing to look down at what he was signing, knowing his heart longed to be in the room at the end of the hall with the blubbering mess of a woman that was only his.

He turned to walked down the long corridor, stopping suddenly as he felt a strong hand hold his shoulder back.

"Sir, you forgot your copies" The woman smiled, "…for the power of attorney."

"What?" He shrieked as his body began to give under him and he instantly went pale, "I thought we came here to get her checked out… to reassure me. She… she can't be sick." He slurred, leaning against the wall.

With a chuckle the woman placed the paperwork before him.

"We just needed to update your current address and emergency phone number." She smiled, trying to reassure the panicked special agent, "It seems as though Dr. Brennan left a few places blank the last time she was in here and we filled them in today with the information you provided."

"Last time she was in here?" His voice croaked as he thumbed the delicate papers before him.

"Last month… the 11th." The woman's smile swiftly dropped once it was clear the man knew nothing about this specific date, "Without going into specifics, I assure you it was very minor."

Minor?

What in the world was this woman thinking qualified as minor? It was Bones she was talking about. His Bones. And she was talking about a minor procedure? Nothing was minor, especially when it came to Bones, the love of his life… and him not being there.

In that instant his blood went cold. He had only been gone two short days. She had assured him that she would be fine without him and the benefits of Parker's happiness had outweighed any caution he had over her eating habits. She had seemed a little pushy the night he left, he recalled. What in the world did those two days change? Were they even still Booth and Bones? Tears began to slowly burn as he made the slow decent down the hall, he knew he needed to find out what exactly had happened but now was not the time. His sanity would have to wait.

As he stood in front of the now cool, alienating door he felt the pit in the bottom of his stomach begin to grow. When had they become so distant… so different… just partners? When had they just settled?

As he pushed the door to her room open he heard a soft whimper come from a mound of flesh shaking on top of balled up clothing in the exact spot he left his partner moments before.

He raked his eyes over her clearly distraught naked form, letting it all sink in even down to the single tear drop that ran down her check. In any normal situation he would find her fragility completely endearing and attractive but in that split second his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What's wrong, Bones?" He lightly whispered as he drew his forefinger over the clearly defined pools welling up in her eyes. He placed a single kiss on her palm before tipping her head up to look in the deep recesses of her soul.

"You know I love you, don't you?" He asked, his voice wavering as the totality of her beauty took his breath away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone says that…" Brennan squirmed, trying to free herself from his grasp, "They tell you all the things you want to hear then they leave you. Men are all the same." She spat, "They only want one thing."

She was not as receptive to his declaration as he had hoped but Pops had always told him 'a good woman is worth fighting for' and this woman was just short of amazing. She blew every other woman he met out of the water. For the most part there were very few secrets between the partners and one thing he was sure of was Temperance Brennan had a very distorted view on love, romance and all things she deemed illogical. But if he had not witnessed what was next with his own eyes he would have never been able to believe it. Temperance Brennan had cracked.

"They tell you they love you… that they want to be with you forever…" She lightly sobbed, "but the truth is it does not matter how smart or pretty you are, you are just another mark on their bedpost. You fall for them on accident, they assure you they feel the same but in the end it is just a bunch of lies. All you felt for them was fake, all a façade on their road of conquests. " Suddenly she stopped her ramble, looking up at him and willing the worlds to finally flow but all she found was silence, "Booth…" she finally whispered, "why can't they love me? What did I do wrong?"

A shiver was sent down his spine at the complete vulnerability his partner was displaying. Normally when it came to anything emotional or anything that could not be defined and placed in a box, she would shut off from the outside world and hide behind her scientific ramblings. But the woman before him was the completely innocent, defenseless Temperance that was never given a chance to grow. And in that moment his heart longed to protect her ever closing up again. He knew he loved her; he always had and always would. In his eyes she was perfect.

"I may not be able to answer why all those men did those things to you but I do know one thing I only want you to be happy, Bones. That is all I ever wanted from you." He ran a finger down her face, flying back against the door in a rush as she pushed against him with all her might. He could feel his body tense and the bruises begin to form, lightly wincing at the pain but he knew the pain was worth healing the shattered soul beneath the tears. He knew he would never again be able to look into those eyes the same, he knew this was the turning point. She would never again just be his partner, she was his life.

"No you don't. You just want sex, to serve a primal need. You are just like Sully." She attempted to stand but suddenly feel into a heap on the floor, thrashing in defeat. "You may be sexually stimulating but your desires are the same."

"My desire is to… well, we will discuss that at a later date. Let's just say my desires may be the same but my intentions are much more long term. Sully was an idiot for what he did. I would never have made that mistake."

She shivered as his words imprinted on her soul. It didn't matter what had happened, he always had a way of soothing her soul and calming the raging fears within.

"How about we get you dressed before someone comes in. You don't want anyone to see you naked, do you?" He spoke lightly, slowly leaning toward her careful to give her the space she needed yet fill the desire to be as close to her as she would let him.

Suddenly the realization she was naked and cold, very cold hit her. It was a normal response for any warm blooded man to at least glance at a naked woman before them but Booth eyes' hadn't even wandered from her face. The intensity of the glowing orbs made her heart sink as she felt completely vulnerable and scared. His eyes slowly raking over her features, etching the beauty of her face into his memory forever. He blinked once, then crouched down beside her, holding her gown up, and covering her very pale form.

"I can dress myself!" She barked, snatching the thin fabric from his fingers.

She tried to pull the fabric over her body but every time was unsuccessful. It seemed as though the clothing was going to win the battle tonight.

"Need some help?" He lightly snickered at the sight before him. Her head was popped out of an arm hole and although the gown was very large, it covered very little of her skin.

She eyed him once then sighed. It was clear she was not in a state to be able to dress herself. Apparently she had drank more then she had thought.

"Just don't touch me." She snapped, pulling the fabric off her body and placing it his hands.

"I'll try not to." He whispered softly.

He inhaled sharply at the sight before him, she looked so perfect, so majestic, absolutely stunning.

"Are you going to dress me or gawk at my features?"

With a slight nod and smirk, he twisted the fabric beneath his fingers. Within moments the gown draped softly over her features. He ran his hand down her side, suddenly stopping at her waist and waiting for her hand to make contact with his face.

"So did I do good?" He looked up at her, gripping her tightly around her waist. She didn't even flinch.

"An ape can dress itself, Booth." She frowned at his obvious sorrow, "But yes, you did wonderful."

He briefly smiled then stood, turning back toward the door.

"I will be outside if you need me…" His voice wavered as he clenched the doorknob to keep from falling.

"Uh… Booth…" She mumbled lightly, trying to stand but only managing to sit up against the wall.

"Yes, Bones?" He beamed but refused to turn around, letting her see the mess he had instantly become.

"I think I would like it if you would stay… in the room… with me… as I get examined." She looked down and away, unable to feel anything except the haunting guilt that dripped from her every word. She was ashamed.

"So you're scared to be alone at the doctor's office?" He teased.

"Knowing how much alcohol I consumed and my lowered inhibitions I believe my fear is adequate. If you have a reason to leave then I understand and will be able to handle myself with adequate assurance. I just believe that it would be beneficial if I had someone I knew in this room as opposed to a nurse who may not know how I act when I am drunk…" She fumbled through her words, trying to convince him to stay without admitting her real motives for keeping him there. After the emotions she had just displayed, she could not rationally find a reason but deep down she knew she needed him.

"That seems reasonable." His cold words stung as the tears started to flow down her checks.

Booth slowly walked across the room and sat in the chair across from the examining table, refusing to even glance at her.

"Booth…" Brennan beckoned and his eyes instantly shot up, he knew that sound, she was crying. "Can you help me up?" She pleaded, falling back into a heap.

He lunged down at her, catching her before her head slammed back against the cold wall. Her arms flung around his warm body and held on for life. He gracefully picked her up and carried her to the table in one swift motion.

"Bones, you are going to have to let go…"

"No!" She pouted, tugging in his shirt, "Stay with me…"

"I am. I will be in the chair across from the table. I am not leaving this room." He whispered softly, comfortingly soothing her hair down.

"No, Booth. Never let me go." She looked up at him and his heart shattered as her eyes flickered with long held emotions. He knew that look and how serious that singular moment was for them, "Never leave me… don't let me be just another one of your conquests." She mumbled lightly, pushing her head farther and farther into his chest.

"I love you, Seeley." Her voice was so faint he barely could hear the words coming off her lips. As her nails dug further into his flesh he knew those were words she had long since held at bay, pushing them further and further down until they were barely recognizable, were finally freed. Her one secret was finally released. She had always loved him; she was just as scared as he was.

"I know you do." He whispered, pressing his lips on her head, trying to sooth the storm he knew was raging deep inside. A single tear rolled down his check and came crashing down on her hair, sparkling against her dark auburn hue, "I have always known you have…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Bones, you look like crap." Booth eyed his partner through his glass of milk. He knew that she was holding back on him but he always knew she was easily spooked. One false move and that woman would run to the ends of the earth and never return. His eyes raked over her slender form once more, subconsciously a smile tugged tightly at his lips.

He had always thought he knew how his partner dressed when she was at home but he was now learning that he was clearly mistaken. She was hot… very hot and that was an understatement of a lifetime.

He had woken up the next morning to find his partner sitting on her couch writing her book, no hint of a hangover. Normally when she was writing she would lock herself away for days, refusing to even order take-out but this morning Booth got to see firsthand her writing process. And the short shorts and tank top didn't hurt matters either.

"Well you don't look much better yourself," Brennan smirked, pointing at his clearly disheveled form with her toast, "Have you recently had a run in with a semi?"

"Oh it definitely feels like it." He stretched and flinched. Although her guest bed was comfortable, his body had refused to accept his partner was just a few feet away and would stay that way even after her declaration.

Brennan eyed him once more then focused all her attention back on her oatmeal.

"You need to take these for the swelling." He placed two pills next to her glass of orange juice and surprisingly Brennan took them without a fight. He knew that only meant one thing, something else was more important.

Silence filled the small table until a loud clink came from Brennan's side of the table. Booth looked up and Brennan shifted uncomfortably, playing with her now cold oatmeal.

"What's up?" He prodded but the look on her face indicated he was getting nowhere fast, "What is wrong?"

With a shrug, Brennan focused harder on her oatmeal. She was determined to keep the tears at bay and if separating her oatmeal and bananas was what she had to do, she was not above anything. She had broken

"You can tell me anything, Bones." He beamed, and although she didn't look up when she flinched he knew he had her in his grasp, "Anything."

Brennan's demeanor had shifted but it was still clear the words were not anywhere closer to coming from her mouth. Getting Temperance Brennan to want to talk and actually talk were two every different monsters. With a loud sigh, Booth reached his body over the table, causing Brennan to jerk up and stare at him.

"When I was a sniper… I… uh… I never pictured my target but rather my father's face." Booth quickly mumbled but as Brennan's mouth dropped then suddenly closed he knew she had heard.

Brennan resumed digging around in her oatmeal before sliding the plate across the table. Her eyes flicked up then suddenly back down before resting on her palms.

"I don't like scotch." She spoke flatly, hands running up and down the table.

"Is that all you have got running through that big, genius brain of yours?" Booth smirked, reaching his hand across the table and within inches of her plate.

"Or apple cinnamon." She spoke without a hint of desperation that was running through her veins.

"You want something else for brunch?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She had only had two bites and barely any food the night before she had to be starving.

She lightly nodded then froze as he stood. He walked slowly into the kitchen and began pulling open the drawers, he knew the ingredients where in there somewhere. She heard him get out a pan then exhaled loudly. She knew it was now or never and she was getting really sick of feeling so alone.

"Why did you pick me up?" She meekly asked, "Why didn't you just let me go home with… him." She spoke just loud enough for him to hear her.

She looked up to find him standing in the doorway, waving a spatula at her.

"Why did you feel the need to drink alone? You could have had countless friends to invite with you but instead you decided to drink alone. No one even knew you were going out. You told everyone you were going away for the weekend to write but noooo you had to go to a bar on the other side of the town to find some sex buddy!"

Brennan looked up but soon found all courage was lost. What was the point in admitting her true intentions? She would just seem like a love sick puppy, not the strong, independent woman he saw her as.

"You just won't understand… okay?" She glared but her words fell short.

"So let me get this straight… you decided to lie to your friends about where you were going for the last three weekends in a feeble attempt to find some man to have meaningless sex with a month after you declared you were on a search for love. Instead of calling Angela, Hodgins or even Cam, you always find a way to call me and tell me you love me only to ignore it the next day. A man can only take so many subtle hints you are interested in every other man on the planet except him before he begins to go insane!" Booth huffed, pacing a rut into her kitchen floor.

"And it is not possible that your little girl toy Payton has anything to do with it?" She snared, finally looking up and letting the tears flow. "Ask her what happened… if you care that is."

"I do care! I was the one who came… stayed with you at the hospital until six a.m. then slept on a lumpy bed to make sure you were cared for in the morning." He barked but his voice soon softened, it was clear she was distraught, "What did she do to you baby…." He tried to sooth her with his words but he knew he would never get a straight answer from her. He needed to go to the source of the problem and he knew exactly where she would be.

"I will be back in four hours… tops." He grabbed his coat and made it to the doorway before he turned back to her, "I DVRed some of those history documentaries you like so much. Just please… be here when I get back," He pleaded, "I still owe you those pancakes."

"With chocolate chips…" She answered, briefly smiling.

"And strawberries." They finished in unison.

In a flash he was back to his SUV. Little did Payton know who she had messed with. No one messed with Temperance Brennan, no one.


	6. Chapter 6

Although it was very unlike Booth to mingle in the matters of other agents, he knew this time it was well worth the Monday morning harassment. Most at the Hoover knew the great lengths he would go to secure his partner's safety but ever since Payton was transferred to the murder division it seemed like nothing else was discussed. It did not matter how many other agents he had sent to inform her of said intentions or his clear lack of interest in her, she only wanted one thing.

Him. Preferably naked, but him non the less.

The faint memories of his one encounter with her apartment flooded back as he stormed up her stairs. It had seemed really stupid of him now but at the time she was the new agent and he had always had a soft side for the lost puppy look she shot him as she aimlessly wandered around the halls. A half an hour later he found himself walking her to her door. He wasn't sure why he even agreed to take her home but the door slamming in his face was a welcomed relief.

Ever since then she had always hinted that her door was open for him at a second's notice and that she was always 'available'. And although he found that stupid and dangerous, it was her life and he was not going to interfere. Maybe if she got killed he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

As he reached the door he pulled up the bright pink welcome mat to find a matching bright pink key tapped to the bottom. 'Only Payton' he thought as he put the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

"Payton!" Booth yelled, storming in her very small apartment, "What jock-of-the-month is it this time?"

He walked around the living room then turned toward the hallways at the sound of whispers. She soon popped out of the back room in not much more than a very see-thru robe. He met her gaze then quickly averted his gaze only to look back up at a familiar sound.

"Jared? You slept with my brother? Oh come on… he is my brother. That is low Payton… lower then low." He barked, refusing to look away from his brother.

"What bro? She's hot." Jared slurred, wrapping his grimy hands inside of her robe. "Not my fault you only go for the prude types."

"I do not go for the prude types. You know what..." Booth rolled his eyes in his brother's direction, "Just go get dressed… please. You are late to take Pops 'shopping'." He air quoted the word 'shopping' and Jared beamed. He could have called it whatever he wanted but Seeley Booth knew his grandfather and the only shopping he would do with Jared was shopping for babes.

With a slight hand wave Jared bounded back toward the bedroom, making sure to throw his boxers into the hallway with a thud. Although his brother was clearly taken by his 'partner' Jared never let a chance to showcase his sexual conquests pass.

"You needed something… Seeley?" Payton purred, stepping closer toward the agent. "Something a woman of my caliber can provide?" She took another step closer, making sure to loosen the knot on her robe. "No one has to know." She whispered, running her hand down his arm.

"And just ahead and ignore the fact that moments ago you were screwing my brother's brains out. Real classy Payton." Booth took a step back into the doorway. "I came here for something completely unrelated to you and your desire to screw anything in sight." Usually Booth was a man of class but after the hell he had been through and her being the cause of it, he was wondering just how much more of her he could take. His nerves were running thin and she was just the woman to set him over the edge. Depending on what she had or not done to Brennan he didn't know if the FBI would be one agent short.

"How do you even know we… did anything?" She whispered, assuring herself Jared could not hear her.

"I know my brother, he sleeps with tramps like you."

"Hey!" Payton screeched.

"It's true babe. Ol' Seel here doesn't lie about that stuff. You should know better than to doubt that. The man hasn't hit anything remotely close to a woman in years. He can practically sniffs that stuff out." Jared, now dressed, strolled out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Payton's eyes darted from Booth to Jared and back to Booth. As her mouth opened he held up his hand, in essence stopping her train of thought dead in its tracks.

"No, I will never EVER sleep with you. Do not waste your breath." He barked, narrowing his eyes for emphasis. "I came here to talk about Bones…"

Booth watched Payton's eyes follow his brother out of the apartment then her body tense as she glanced up at him.

"I have no clue what you are talking about… Booth." She purred, walking into her kitchen and waiting at the counter for him to follow.

He refused to budge. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of her being in control. He went there for one thing and one thing only, answers.

"Payton… I want answers."

"Answers about what? That stupid partner of yours?" She turned, glaring at him from the kitchen, "You know she can't even comprehend that someone of her caliber is out of your league… she had some convoluted idea that all she had to do was ask you out on a date and you would be hers in a second." Her face quickly contorted then a devilish smile implanted itself, "How you can stand a woman with that little of a personal skill set is beyond me."

"Payton what did you do…" He screamed, storming toward the increasingly terrified woman.

"What did I do?" She batted her eyes up at him, "Nothing. I did not physically do anything."

His body came barreling over her, pinning her between his arms and her counter.

"I am going to ask you once more… what did you do to Payton? What the hell did you do to her to cause her to lie and drink and…" He stopped, gripping the counter tighter with a smug smile, "What do you think Hacker would think about my brother spending a weekend at your apartment? I am sure after your date last week he will be very thankful for this piece of information."

"I… I…" Payton stuttered, with most men she just had to show them a little skin and they were putty in her hands but this Seeley Booth was a different cookie. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought he was a taken man.

"Payton… spill." Booth released the counter with one hand and flipped open his phone, waving it in her face, "Don't make me call him on the weekend. You know how he gets about being bothered on a Saturday."

Her eyes flickered between the scary man before her and the phone. She wasn't sure if he was threatening or serious. She looked up at him a sighed, she knew when she was beat.

"Look… it wasn't anything serious so we can just put that phone away now…" She motioned toward the phone, waiting for him to slip it back in his pocket before continuing, "I bumped into her a few weeks ago when she was looking for you. She was all dressed up so it was quite odd for a Tuesday but I assumed she had a date with Hacker or something. Which I found funny because…"

"Get to the point…" He spit at her.

"Okay, chill. She asked where you were and I said you left early for a date with some Miss. Mayson person… I overheard you talking to Matt so decided to be a bigger person and fill her in for you. She ran away looking like she was about to cry. For being such a logical person she is very emotional." Payton slinked out from under his arms and toward the fridge.

"That was my son's field trip, not a date. Miss. Mayson is his teacher and Matt's girlfriend. We were going to the zoo. Why in the world would I take a date to the zoo?"

Payton shrugged, "Not my idea of the best date but I have had worse."

His phone started to ring and he glanced down at the screen with a sigh, why was she calling him so early?

"This is not over…" His glare sent a shiver down his spine, "You ARE going to apologize for what you have done and mean it. If for any reason she doesn't accept it, everyone will know what you have done… all of it."

He jogged out of the apartment and down the stairs before answering his phone,

"Hey Ang, what's up?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I told her I would be right back." Booth cursed under his breath. "Fine. Fine." He slumped against the wall. How did he know she was going to run? All he asked of her was one thing, to stay and the second he left she was out the door. He knew he should have tied her up… or at least, no, no tying up with was the best option.

Hot and efficient. Very hot. His mind quickly slipped back deep into his fantasies. He knew it had been years since he had been with another woman but his partner… she was on a whole new plane. She could make the most committed man turn and gawk. And he had been catching himself doing that a lot lately. Could she be any more beautiful?

"You need something?" Payton's words broke him out of his stupor. He looked up toward the voice to find her standing at the top of the steps, letting her shirt slowly slip off her left shoulder revealing nothing underneath.

"No." He barked, turning his back to her and pressing his body up against the wall, "Not a thing from you."

"Well it seems like you need a little help…" She purred, "Your… physical situation is nothing to be embarrassed of. I am sure I can fix it in no time flat."

"I love her Payton… not you, her." He spoke, refusing to turn around, "If any woman is going to come anywhere near my body she better have a hundred PhDs, be a forensic anthropologist and rock my world. You don't even come close… no one ever will." He practically whispered as his sorrow finally set in. Why couldn't he just love her? Wasn't his love enough?

"What Angela?..." He turned his attention back to his phone, "I didn't say anything… where did you say she was? She's still there? Great. I will be there in no time." He fumbled, closing his phone and jogging toward his car.

His eyes carefully scanned his vehicle. Something seemed… different. He took a few steps and it was suddenly apparent. The bright pink post-it note tucked safely under the windshield wiper stood out like a neon sign and only one person he knew used neon post-its, maybe she did love him after all. He glanced over his vehicle once more, assuring himself that was the only thing out of place, before stepping toward the note.

He looked down at the post-it note and his heart sank, he knew there was more to the story then Payton had shared with him. The delicate, flowery Temperance Brennan writing scrawled on the top caused his heart to about stop and his breathing to cease,

'Booth,

I am not running from you… but alas for you. For you see people like me get a single chance to do the right thing. Rather than choose what you have always shown me was correct I had chosen the bottle out of fear. I am sorry I have failed you. Know you will always be my only one.

Temperance "Bones" Brennan'

If that wasn't the poorest excuse she had come up with he would have been surprised. He knew her better. She had many more reasons for doing what she was doing but all that seemed to matter to her was her inability to explain things as thoroughly as she had wanted to. He knew almost everything when it came to Dr. Temperance Brennan and one thing she clearly did not care about was defying him, rather she reveled in the look on his face when he was once again proved correct. She would never admit it but it was the sexiest smile she had even seen.

"Oh hell." He muttered as he slammed his door and floored it the few blocks to the only grocery store he knew she shopped at. Luckily for him there was only one organic shop she deemed worthy enough. He beamed; for once her discriminating tastes had fallen in his favour. If Angela was right she would there, standing in aisle three debating over the latest vegetarian fad.

But as his hand slipped over the door handle he froze. Was he really willing to do whatever it took to win back the heart of the woman he had followed around like a sad puppy for years? He had built her up on a pedestal, an unobtainable feat. There were countless reasons why he would never win her heart; starting with the main rational… he would never be good enough. Sure he was a good man to the outside world; he had women falling over themselves for a chance with him but deep down he knew the unforgivable sins he had committed. She was a genius; he knew she would do whatever it took in the pursuit of the truth. She had seen his records, he just knew she had, she knew the truth… how much of a scum he truly was.

And how such an angel could ever fall for someone who had so much going against him was beyond him. Even for someone that relied his gut and believed full heartedly in forgiveness, there were some things he had done that were just too unforgivable. He would never be worthy enough to call her his.

His hand shook as he slowly popped the lock and pushed the door open. His whole body slumped as he slipped out of his seat and staggered toward the door. His fear was not going to win this time.

"Sir, sir…" A young man called out, waving his hand to catch Booth's attention, "Your door… your door is open."

Booth didn't even flinch. His stride was swift and determined. If he let himself back down now, it would be something he would never be able to live down. The doors slide open and Booth's pace picked up. Soon he found himself standing at the end of the third isle, watching as a brunette bombshell carefully shuffled around her items in her cart to make room for a single bag of double stuffed Oreos. She carefully pushed all her healthy, organic items aside before placing the blue packaging neatly in the middle of the cart. She stared at the package; sure it held all the answers she was searching for. After a few moments she refocused her attention on her hands, slowly wiping away a single stray tear.

Brennan never, ever ate Oreos. It had taken every one of his tricks to get her to try them then he had to spend the next hour listening to her rant about their sugar content and heath consequences. His eyes scanned the other contents of her cart. Why did she have all of Parker's favorites? And wait… was that his favorite beer?

As she strolled toward him he turned to face the isle, trying to blend in as quickly as he could. She was a woman on a mission; hopefully she would just walk right by him.

"Sir, can you please hand me those noodles to your left?" Brennan spoke softly, gripping her cart tightly, "My boyfriend… he loves those." She murmured, looking down into her cart.

"Boy…friend…" Booth clutched the box, turning toward his partner with mouth agape.

"Booth!" Brennan shrilled, "I… I… you… you…" She slumped back against her cart, running her finger between her skin and the silver chain adorning the small dolphin around her neck.

"You have a boyfriend?" His words almost broke as he crushed the box in his grasp, causing the lasagna to scatter between them. "Moving on a little quick." He faintly whispered then looked down at the broken noodles.

"It's not what you think…" She meekly took a step forward, vulnerably surrendering her cart to him.

"Then what is it?" He growled, staring at the contents of her cart, "So your new… toy… he has a son too?" Booth picked up the remote control truck Parker had been begging for, for weeks and waved it in her face before throwing it back down, "And beer… he loves this beer too? You must really love him; you never buy this for me." He snarled.

He glared at her before narrowing his eyes at the new piece of jewelry hanging low around her neck. He had never seen her wear it before today, she always said it should be saved for special occasions because it was given to her by someone special. What was so special about today? The silver mashed with her ivory skin and the small dolphin glistened brightly from the tears streaming down her face. It looked perfect.

"How does your new sex buddy feel about your necklace?" He wrapped his hand around the small charm, "Does he know who bought this for you? That your partner who has worshiped the ground you walk on from day one searched all over to find this piece of jewelry just to see your face light up. That is all he has ever asked for, a smile. I bet he doesn't. I bet he wouldn't even care." He held the chain tightly, refusing to let her run once more.

"Booth… I…." Brennan began to sob, wrapping her hand over his and pressing the necklace deeper and deeper into his palm.

"What Bones? What is it?" He took a step forward and instantly softened. The shame that fluttered over her eyes caused his words to catch in his throat.

Brennan knew she was never good with emotions but actions, she had perfected them. She swallowed the lump in her throat before taking a step forward, running her free hand down his light stubble and pressing her lips softly against his. His eyes fluttered closed as their tongues fought for dominance. All too quickly she pulled back and stood before him. She waited until his eyes opened before she spoke, unsure if she was really willing to take that risk.

"He knows… he always has… he is the only one who has ever loved me." She looked at him as her eyes quickly darkened. It was a colour he had never seen on her before. It was absolutely stunning. And the smile that quickly tugged at her lips? Pure heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note: I am attempting to get this one rolling again, to get the creative juices flowing once again. If there is interest, let me know_ or else this might be on the back burner for a while.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan had learned many things from her partner over the years but his stare… that dastardly stare of his; it tore into her with such abandon she practically jumped with anticipation. The exact stare that seemed to break her down into a sad, pathetic little girl had her within his grasp and all she could comprehend as the synapses finally slowed…

_Damn he so hot._

"Does he? Does he really?" Booth baulked, wrapping his fingers tightly around the cool chain and jerking her forward in a display of utter dominance, "It seems you don't even know what you want… so the question is, Temperance, my dear, do you?" His horse voice raddled against her core, sending jolts of electricity down her spine and setting her skin afire.

With a slight tug the small chain gave way, falling in his fingers and setting both partners ablaze. Both partners froze, unable to give in to the other and admit defeat. The sexual tension seemed to radiate from the couple so much so that everyone around them could practically smell the sex on the duo. The world seemed to stop as everyone focused solely on the electricity that these two created, an energy that seemed to power the heavens with their basking glow.

It seemed to all happen in slow motion, breaking any concentration Brennan had as she focused intently on the shift from fear to anger. How dare he, he had no right to put his hands on her. Who the hell was she lying to? He had _every_ right.

"If you were my woman," He continued his tirade, refusing to look away for he was in for the kill, "I wouldn't let you out of my sight for a second… hell, I wouldn't let you out of my fucking bed without me firmly attached to your hips." He growled, leaning forward until she could practically taste the mint chapstick glossing over his lips. She always knew he would taste delicious but damn, just the _thought_ of his taste was sending her body into overdrive.

She just had to have him _now_.

"But it seems you already knew that. You know I am damn well fuckable, and you… hell, you want to fuck me." His lips lightly brushed against hers and he could hear the small gasps defiantly flowing from her lips. "Admit it." He demanded, brushing his lips against hers as she melted into him.

"But… Booth…" She whispered, fragility flowing through ever sailable.

"No, Bones. I am so sick of all this crap. You think you can do whatever you want, get me all riled up then what… what am I to do?"

"They have professional services for that, Booth. If you do not want to go that route I am sure a woman at…" She attempted to speak in her most professional tone but the squeaks were a telltale sign that with every passing second her body was increasingly betraying her.

"Coward." The word literally sent Brennan back, causing her to crash against her cart and fall into a heap, "For being so smart, you'd think you would come up with a better coping mechanism then fear."

"Fine…" She bitterly barked, dragging herself up along the cart and turning away from her partner, "If you believe I am such a coward then maybe you should find someone better adept… with the same emotional skill set you seem to need them to posses."

Discarding the items she just moments before had cherished, Brennan walked slowly away from her only ties to the man she loved more than life itself. She had taken a lot from that man but if he could not see how hard this was for her then maybe, just maybe it just wasn't worth the fight.

"Bones… please…" The words softly flowed from his lips, his feet unable to keep up with the pounding in his chest.

'_I want to be your last, first kiss… for all time_…' The words flowed over the PA and in that moment Brennan found herself unable to move, letting wave after wave of emotion barrage her senses until she barely had the strength to stand.

Twirling her to face him, his eyes drilled into hers as the first tears leaked through streaming down her face in such a sweet surrender.

"Tell me you love me…" He pleaded, shattering at the thought that he was the cause of all her pain, "Tell me I am the one."

"Booth…" She wistfully whispered, as she attempted to become one with his chest.

"Please, baby, please… let me be what you need."

* * *

_Lyrics are 'Inevitable' by Anberlin and they own all rights._


End file.
